1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD) support, especially to an FPD support that holds an FPD to stand on a plane and to adjust a visual angle of the FPD.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A flat panel display (FPD) is mounted on an FPD support with a hinge. The hinge allows the FPD to rotate relative to the FPD support and to adjust a visual angle of the FPD.
A conventional FPD support has a large base to stand stably on a plane. However, the large base of the conventional FPD support also occupies large space that is not easy for people to place and stow the FPD with the conventional FPD support.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an FPD support to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.